Summer camp with girls
by shineseraphimon
Summary: T.k. doesn't get to go to camp because his mother siggned him up of a special program. Read, as he goes through a lot of sex, with girls, sisters,cat girls, were-wolves girls , vampires and many more


Summer vacation.

T.k. woke up. "Phew, finally, the last day of school" T.k. said while getting out of bed while dressing himself with a green shirt and beige trousers. Everyone was talking about going to camp but T.k. wasn't going because his mother signed him up for some world friend's convention thing where he was going to meet up with boys and girls around the world.

"Mum, do I really have to go to the W.F.C.?" T.k. asked his mother as he finished his toast. "Yes honey, you do" Nancy sighed as she got up. "Just go T.k., you'll have fun" Nancy said before going out. "Fine" T.k. said as he got his school bag and walked out of the front door with his mother.

At school…

"Hey T.k., what up" Kari said as they walked through the front door together. "Oh, nothing, except I wish I didn't need to go to this W.F.C. thing" T.k. said as he sat down on his seat. "Hey, look forward to it, it might be better than you think" Kari said while walking to her seat. Soon, the class started and the teachers kept on talking nonstop until the end of the day.

When T.k. went home, he found a note from his mother saying that she will be gone for the summer to Hawaii. He sighed and went out to the local mall. The local mall was weird, the bathroom was unisexual so that anybody could go inside and sometimes, the bathroom doors will be locked by itself. Today, there was nobody there because everybody was going to their vacation or to camp. As he was walking by lingerie, he suddenly had to go to use the bathroom. However, right when to mall was opened, every one made a pact that the certain bathroom near certain shops were to be used as girls bathroom and the rest, guys bathroom. Seeing that there was nobody around, he rushed into the bathroom and locked himself inside one of the cubicles and peed.

Just then, the door opened again and this time, a blonde girl with pink highlights rushed in with a lot of bags but T.k. doesn't notice her. The girl is Asuki, the school slut; she has a crush on T.k.

"Man, all of the dressing room is closed; I guess I'll have to change in the bathroom" Asuki thought to herself as she began to strip off all of her clothing and began to massage her right breast and put one of her finger into her pussy. She then put on one of her clothes and walked out to admire it. Just as she was twirling around, T.k. walked out of his cubicle and stared at Asuki. "Asuki, what are you doing here?" T.k. asked nervously. "T.k., I was just trying out my new outfit" Asuki said while walking toward T.k. who backed away a little bit. "Umm, I think I better go now" T.k. said while walking toward the door forgetting to zip up his zipper. He turned the door knob but it appeared to be locked. He turned around and saw Asuki standing beside him. "Well, guess we have to stay here then" Asuki said while blushing. "Umm, sure" T.k. said as he walked toward the sink and Asuki followed. "So, what do we do know" Asuki asked while getting closer to T.k., "Umm, I dunno, what do you want to do?" T.k. asked not noticing that Asuki was getting closer to him. "I know, I got a bunch of new outfits today, I try them on, then you will tell me what you think about them" Asuki said while walking toward a cubicle. "Umm, sure" T.k. said. Inside to cubicle, she planned to first dress normally, and then her clothing will start to get skimpier and finally, try to seduce T.k. to have sex with her. She then came out wearing a grey sweater and blue jeans. "Well, what do you think" Asuki asked while walking toward T.k.

"Umm, it's good I guess" T.k. said finally relaxing a bit. "Great, I'll go get another one" Asuki said. She went in and changed to a sleeveless shirt and short pants showing off her legs. "Well, how about this one" Asuki asked while twirling around. "Fine, everything looks fine on you" T.k. complimented being the nice guy he was. She went in again and this time, she wore a sleeveless shirt, low cut showing her cleavage and the bottom was cut until the top of her Belly button, and it says kiss me. She also wore a miniskirt and long socks. She walked out and walked towards T.k., "So, like it" Asuki asked while standing right in front of T.k.

T.k. just stared at her; his eyes were at her cleavage and at her ass. Boy was he ever tempted to go fuck her now. He read her shirt, and went forward and kissed the cheek. His hand slowly moved up her legs and under her skirt and touching her panties. "This isn't right," T.k. thought and slowly, but unwillingly moved back. Disappointed, Asuki went back to her cubicle and changed to a two-piece bikini and walked out. Once again, T.k. practically stared at her, she slowly walked toward T.k. and moved his hand into her bottom part of the swim suit and rubbed her cunt. She went back into the cubicle and this time, switched into a pair of through lingerie, and walked outside. She stood relaxed beside T.k.

"So, did you enjoy yourself" Asuki asked. "Yeah, a lot" T.k. replied his eyes never leaving Asuki. He looked at his watch and found out that it was 11.00 p.m., "Well, we better go now, it's getting late" T.k. Said while going to the door and trying to open it but found out that he is unable to do so. "Guess we have to spend the night here" Asuki said while smiling at T.k.

"Yeah, you take one cubicle and I'll take the other" T.k. said while getting off his shirt leaving him shirtless. Asuki stared at his muscles. "Wow, do you work out?" Asuki asked while moving her hand up his body. "Umm, yeah" T.k. said while slowly moving into one of the cubicle and closing the door. Asuki went into the other cubicle and climbed onto the toilet seat and stared at T.k.

He slowly removed his pants and removed his boxers; his dick slowly became erect as he rubbed it. "Ohh, Asuki, you're so tight" T.k. moaned as he rubbed his hand along his dick. "It's a good size" Asuki said as she looked at his dick. Suddenly, she fell down and landed in T.k.'s cubicle. His dick was near her face. She pulled out her tongue and started to lick it seductively. T.k. opened his cubicle door and went out. Asuki followed him and asked, "You were jerking off me, don't you want me" Asuki asked while putting her hand through her bra between her breasts. "Umm, yeah, wait no, I can't, I promised Kari my virginity, as she promised her she would give me hers" T.k. stammered. "Do you know, that Kari gave her virginity to Davis, I saw them doing it" Asuki said while putting her hand into her panties. "Really?" T.k. asked sadly. "Yeah" Asuki said while walking toward T.k.

"You could get revenge on her by fucking me you know" Asuki said while slowly rubbing his dick. "Umm, I don't know" T.k. said while fidgeting. "I know you want to, besides, she broke her promise, you should too" Asuki said while playing with is balls. "Umm, if you're sure" T.k. said while stroking Asuki at her cheeks.

To be continued…


End file.
